


In Sync

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elevators, M/M, Thiam, Werewolf Hunters, a tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam and Theo would be cute together...





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).

> 💙

The situation looks tense.

  
But that really is nothing new since there is a guy pointing a weapon on them nearly each week now. Even Mason doesn’t look as concerned as he should be, while facing the dark haired, lanky young dude, currently aiming his rifle at Liam.  
This one really seems particularly amateurish with how he goes on and on about his plans for twenty minutes already. Mason knows, he looked at his watch.

  


"See, I'll start by killing your precious little boyfriend, and then I'll k-"  
"I told you, you guys looked cute together!" Mason breaks his silence, gesturing excitedly towards the shell-shocked hunter who can't comprehend that someone really dared to interrupt his evil monologue. But Mason is too happy that someone shares his estimations to care if he hurt the baby hunter's feelings.

  
Liam sighs deeply and faces his best friend, completely ignoring the hunter and Theo who finally finished his backtracking to make sure there aren't more enemies around and currently creeps up behind the hunter.  
"For the last time, Mase - Stop saying Theo and I are cute together ..."

  


There is a sudden movement as Theo literally jumps at their assailant, sending his rifle flying.

  


"We are not, okay?"  
Without ever looking towards Theo, Liam grabs the rifle mid-air and aims at the hunter in return, while Theo makes him fall on his knees, "We're really not."

  


"Now, you're going to tell us wher-" both of them demand at the same time before falling into awkward silence.  
Theo coughs, "Go ahead!"  
"No, no, he's yours...", Liam stammers out as an answer.  
“No, really, you take him.”

  
Thankfully Mason has Parrish and Chris Argent on speed dial so the hunter is on his way to prison ten minutes later while his two stubborn friends still fight the red in their faces.

  


~♤~

  


“Liam!” Theo roars out, the word slightly slurred through his fangs but the beta still knows what to do. He runs towards his pack mate in full speed, takes the offered hands as a jumping step and is launched in the air with Theo's added strength so he literally flies for a few seconds before extending his claws and slashing the mountain troll’s throat with one clear cut.

  


The blood basically sprays out of the wound, having Liam close his eyes and cover his face to protect himself from the slightly acidic liquid. Then the troll falls and the beta, still blinded, falls with him, squeezing his eyes shut even more to brace himself for the impact on the August heat-dried out ground. An impact that never comes. 

  
Instead Liam lands surprisingly soft, his cushion letting out a small oof.  
“Don't!” this is Theo's battle rough voice warning him at the last second to keep his eyes closed.

  
Liam feels Theo, because of course it was him who stopped his fall, move underneath him, carrying him around like a damned damsel in distress.   
Weirdly enough that does not bother the beta. At least not until he hears stuffed giggles from the other pack members and Mason's voice asking what the hell they are doing.  
“Cheerleading practice.” Is Theo's dry answer before he finally sits Liam down. Then he is gone for a moment but back at his side so fast Liam has barely time to open his mouth and complain about being manhandled like this.

  
A piece of wet cloth is rubbed over his eyes, carefully freeing his face from the troll blood, the eyes first, then the forehead and cheeks and lastly his lips.

  


“You can open your eyes again", is he mistaken or does Theo's voice sound even rougher than usual?  
The beta opens his eyes but all he catches is a shimmer of red on Theo's cheeks when the Chimera wheels around to throw the bloody cloth away.  
His own heart pounding in his chest so loud, he barely hears any other sound.

  


~♤~

  


The elevator door closes and Theo leans against the back wall, tension never leaving his shoulders.

  
“Why is there always an elevator involved?”, he asks, making Liam who is bent forward to catch his breath chuckle.  
“Seems to be our thing...”  
“So we have a thing?”

  
Liam straights out and his blue eyes bore directly into Theo's own, “You know we have a thing. We always had a thing.”

  


“Is that so?”, Theo steps closer, “in that case you don't mind if I do this, right?”  
He comes closer, slowly closing the space between them while flashes of their first time in this elevator come to his mind.

  
_I am not dying for you._  
Well, he didn't <strike>yet</strike>, so no lie here, technically.

  


Liam doesn't make any move to avoid him this time and so they are standing chest to chest, eyes never leaving the others face. _Like last time._  
Not being able to control himself Theo's eyes flicker to Liam's lips, _like last time_.   
Only this time neither of them backs away.

  


~♤~

  


Some time later Liam breaks the kiss, breathing heavily.  
“Shouldn't we have arrived on ground floor yet?”

  
Theo gives him his most innocent smile and presses the emergency button on the wall. The machine comes to life and starts moving again.

  
“Must have accidentally pressed it.”  
“Hm-hm”, Liam rolls his eyes before going for another kiss.  



End file.
